Dream Touch
by CaityBeloved
Summary: While Erica slumbers, she dreams...


Author's Note: This is a really old story of mine from a Livejournal community that I'm uploading so I can keep a better track of my scattered fics. Enjoy.

**Dream Touch**

Erica Hahn slept soundly in her apartment, her curly blonde hair splayed across her blue silk pillow at odd angles. The clock ticked ominously as the minutes passed. Though it had taken the cardio goddess several hours to succumb to the sweet abyss of sleep, she quickly had fallen into the wonderland of dreams once slumbering.

In her sleep, she resembled a curly haired Sleeping Beauty. All the troubles of the outside world and life in the hospital crumbled away to reveal the true Erica Hahn. So innocent, so pure, so warm, so loving. No longer cold and harsh to the universe. Not anything like the Ice Queen façade that many called this Sleeping Beauty.

That façade protected this Sleeping Beauty. The harsh reality outside her castle dreamland demanded emotions to be protected and locked away, or else they be torn apart ruthlessly. Exposing this Sleeping Beauty's true self could destroy her. She had seen too many hearts broken, some of them never able to be fixed.

So Sleeping Beauty slumbered, protected by walls of thorns and briars. No one from the outside world could get in, and not a single rose made its way out.

However, many forgot how Sleeping Beauty had pricked her finger on the spindle wheel of temptation. Temptation had been the cause of her prolonged slumber, protecting her from the waking world, and only her Knight in Shining Armor could save her from herself.

But in the case of Erica Hahn, her temptation was also her Knight in Shining Armor, her very own Prince Charming…. Well, make that her own Princess Charming, complete with her own magical land of emotions and love.

Callie Torres: Erica Hahn's very own savior and her very own endangerer. The one person who could save her from her long sleep. The one person who could also break open her heart, and leave it unable to be repaired ever again. Even if Erica was an expert in the field of repairing hearts, she would never be able to heal her own.

So she sleeps, the hours passing quietly with each tick of the clock.

But even in her magical dreamland, though, she could not escape Callie Torres, her raven-haired Prince Charming. In her dreamland, Erica stood confidently, some might even call her cocky, atop her castle's balcony, the sun setting in the west, her blond curls blowing lightly in the breeze. Just beyond the briars that protected her kingdom, Callie sat a top a magnificent black stallion, shield and sword at her side.

Erica should have been worried, but for some reason the idea of the raven haired beauty invading did not frighten her. In fact, it enthralled the Princess Erica. Callie Torres has always lived her life with her heart on her sleeve, not hidden away beneath mounds of protection. The real Callie shone brightly through, cracking through Erica's defenses and saving her from herself.

So with a wave of her royal hand, which was covered with elaborate sapphire rings, the briars parted to allow Princess Callie into the castle, without so much as a fight. And Erica's roses, in all their multi-colored glory, could finally show through as they were no longer obscured by the dark, prickly thorns. The true beauty could finally be seen.

Callie rode straight into the castle, her head proudly held high, and dismounted at the base of a marble spiral staircase.

The Princess Erica smiled softly as she entered her royal chambers and sat down upon the edge of her giant, red bed as she waited for her savior to arrive. The nerves that most would encounter of letting someone into their lives had disappeared, and this princess had never felt more content or happier. It seemed her long sleep had been just that, an unconscious life, and now her real existence, full of emotions-good and bad, was about to begin.

Life was about to begin with her beloved Princess Charming, her Callie.

As Princess Callie entered the royal bed chambers, Erica could not help but to break out into a thousand-watt smile.

"Princess," Callie spoke softly before kneeling before her very own Sleeping Beauty, her ruby encrusted sword held out in front of her, matching shield at her side. "I've come to rescue you…"

Princess Erica smiled again, it seemed like she had smiled more in the last few minutes than ever before, and stood before her rescuer, her long blue ball gown falling to reach the floor as she stood. Reaching her hand out Erica took the sword and set it aside on the bed before offering her hand to Callie.

"You already have…"

As the two hands touched, ivory meeting caramel, a shock of electricity went through both women. The shock surprised them, but not enough to stop Erica from pulling her Callie into her arms for a kiss that could stop her world, her wonderland from turning..

Dark red lips met soft pink, hands went into golden and black hair. Teeth nipped at exposed necks, and fingers grasped tightly. Touch for touch the two women could not be separated. And when one found their happily ever after, nothing could tear them apart.

Except the ringing of an alarm clock.

Erica sat up abruptly from her deep sleep, her curly hair tousled and her eyes heavy. Groaning, she rubbed sleep way from her sapphire eyes with one hand, while bringing her other violently down upon the alarm clock. Damn thing had ruined her dream. And an AMAZING DREAM at that.

Her dream…

Erica touched her lips softly with her fingertips. Both her hands and her lips still tingled as if she had been kissed senselessly…

But that was impossible, for she was alone, as usual, in her bedroom. The only person who she had ever wished to kiss her with such passion was all the way across town. Most likely she still was at the hospital where the two worked.

Cursing the inventor of the alarm clock, and early shifts, Erica stood up and traveled to her bathroom. As she attempted to tame the mess that was her hair, her blue eyes widened. The silver hairbrush she had been using clattered to the floor.

On her pale, ivory neck was a dark, red love bite. One that had not been there the night before….

The End


End file.
